User talk:KhanWiz
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 13/ __TOC__ WELCOME Please leave your messages bellow. ---- Wedding Yes.. I'm American. And how can I NOT know about the wedding.. it's ALL anyone is talking about... ughhh getting sick of hearing about it! LOL 15:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Actually, Piers Morgan (who now hosts a nightly show on CNN news) said that America is making more a deal of it, than even England is! LOL We've had TV Movies made... some replica of her blue ring is for sale.. figurines of Kate.. UGhhh, ENOUGH! LOL The only thing I care to see is her dress! lol 15:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Wow! lol It's so odd. First America wanted to fight the British when we were becoming our own country.. now we are obsessed with all things British.. go figure! haha 16:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Royalty Yeah I saw you and Robyn talking about it and I decided to just mention it on my page. It's really big in Canda too, it's on like every every show I go to watch, every comercial. Ha ha. -- :It's not that big here, so It's not on every channel here, which is all good. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Voting of the Month Is it alright if I count up the votes now and add them onto the main page? I wanna put up the new votes soon cause otherwise I'd probably forget about them. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :You make it sound like a bad thing -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Youtube User I'm not sure. That User's real name is Dennis, but HalliwellManor said he's name was Brian? However on his page in the name part it says "DC" and so the D might mean Dennis, but like I said before I'm not sure you gotta ask him. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) May Hey Khan, I just remembered, weren't we doing something for the tenth anniversary of Prue's Death? It's in May. [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']]Summon Me 16:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : We are currently trying to fix that problem (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :We can't anyways. The nominations I put up are for June, Glenn did the one's for May last time. The best we can do is to make a background deciated to her. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think I'm really the person to ask. Ask Glenn, he's made a majority of the backgrounds on here so far and he'll probably do a better job than me. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe one with a lot of pictures of Prue, or one with pictures from All Hell Breaks Loose only? --[[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']]Summon Me 16:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) background Don't change the background :/ I think the color scheme and the manor look great! :) 16:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay.. Phew!! -wipes brow- lol. It's so pretty now :) 17:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Managers It's alright, I haven't been that active lately either. I've spending a lot of time on the Scream Wiki. There's one user who keeps making all these fakes pages on there for Scream 5 and 6, when they haven't been confirmed yet and no admin's are active on there really, so I'm trying to get Admin rights cause I want to keep the Scream Wiki strictly canon not any fan/fake info. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, she hasn't replied yet. so I went through the whole Contact Email thingy. Even tho there is a IMDB page for Scream 5, it's totally empty so no actors or anything has been confirmed. But a user said Nina Dobrev, Steven McQueen and Chace Crawford where going to be in it, but I don't know how that would work cause Nina and Steven are both of Vampire Diaires and I think Chace is still doing gossip girl. It's weird. And Yeah I saw. D: I never use photoshop now it freeze's my computer -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I know, though it's here. I could never be bothered to buy programs, much easier to crack them. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Background I'll shall try to make one during the weekend. --— PerryPeverell 11:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :) Ah, I'm not being mean or anything right now, but the one you made of Prue..well isn't the best. I like the picture and the whole "RIP" but most backgrounds look really bad when it's the same thing repeated over and over again. I'll might try and make one, but I have like three projects I have to do on youtube, plus keep the Scream wiki with the right infomation. But i'll try. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well not really. It all depends what tools I used and stuff, but the tools I used for the BG's don't freeze it, it's just a pain in the ass to crop everything so nothing is hidden. x) Well kind of. I'm in like three collaboration projects, so I need some clips of Victor Webster as Coop and then i have to some Charmed Clips for a nother one. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sony Vegas Both links are in the info box, here. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :-) I will either download it tomorrow (Monday) or Tuesday (: My computer is going through all my downloads and clearing all "unwanted malware". --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 13:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) background Maybe it's just my laptop, but I can't see all the background.. I am only seeing a tiny bit of the left side of the manor.. :/ You should have just left it alone!!! LOL 15:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh. I was wondering what happened! lol 16:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Urrggghhh --- the dreaded subject Okay, I'm tired right now and can't be bothered fighting with you. Can we please return to saying we don't know what Baxter's power is. There are arguments for each side and, without a canon source, we should say that she had "MI or MD". It's speculation to say which one that it is when we cannot be completely sure right now. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 11:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I knew if JohnnyHalliwell complained enough he would get his own way >.< It'll be like the whole HalliwellManor fiasco again. -____- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I am not going by Johnny, I am going by Saxon over here. ---KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :But Johny kept complaining about it. I still think she had Molecular Deceleration. Because Anton didn't freeze when Priscilla tried to freeze him. He just instantly slowed down. I also have another reason, but it's hard to word it. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, like I said before. If she had Molecular Immobilization, Anton would of froze first and then started slowing down, but he slowed down instantly which means Priscilla had Molecular Deceleration, another reason is, the whole thing with Piper freezing The Triad in season 8. That was the only time that was seen, that Piper used her freezing power and they instantly slowed down. The Triad is way more powerful then Anton. Anton doesn't even rank up to them at all and it would make no sense and be well kind of boring if Piper had the same power in her past life, as-well as her present life. The Adjusting power was introduced in Season two also, so if Baxter really had Molecular Immobilization, Anton would of adjusted to it but he slowed down and by this point, warlocks are shown to adjust first, like Jeremy did, and he was probably much more powerful then a 20th century one. I know that kind of makes no sense, but it's obvious she had Molecular Deceleration and you know JohnyHalliwell's history, if he doesn't get his own way, he'll find someone to do it for him. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : You know what, I am in the middle, I do not know. I think it is just Molecular Deceleration. You take over from this one, '''but' if anything gets too out of hand, I will have to step in and make a final decision. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Virus Seriously? It didn't gave me one >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : Yes! Keygen sucks! --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Message HOLA!!! sent you an email. Did you see.. WE KILLED BIN LADEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I did see, good on ya'. Bastard caused the 9/11 and I think the london bombing, I have not taking much research into that one. I am glad, I am still wondering how you found him though (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : He was such a badddd guy... I'm SO glad we found him. All I know is President Obama and about 7 other men were in some high-intelligence thing...and finally got him!!! :) It's a huge celebration here! :) 17:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Edits Who's edits were you reviewing? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Blocking We have to star blocking Johnny, every time he edits, as shown here. He swore, which is three moths block, cause it is extreme swearing. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : Shit is allowed but as said the F word is strictly forbidden for obvious reasons (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well obviously, hence why i said about blocking him everytime he edits. x) I sent you a email btw, I don't know if you've replied yet though. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : I always have my email open (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:57, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I saw, Ah I missed a deadline for a video by like five days. xD I'm currently trying to make an opening credits for Primrose Empath. If you look at my user page, you'll see a snapshot of the "Charmed" bit for it. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:58, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Seen it :P Too fast I am (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Anniversary Hi Khan, listen, do you think that that image of Prue for the main slide is actually a good one? I don't know, it sums the topic we're talking about; but having an image of a dead Prue in the main page doesn't feel right lol. Maybe one of her smiling or something, like the ones people use for funerals, I was thinking of one from AHBL (like when Piper says Oprah or Barbara? and Prue smiles, that's a pretty pic, but I can't find it anywhere) :o)' [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']]Summon Me 18:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : I would rather that then the ugly one (: I cannot find it. It is not in Screencap Paradise (: But I have the episode Ripped on my computer, check the Main Page, I have it (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 20:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::'''''I was thinking more like this one, I figured how to print screen on a Mac: Or like this one: But, I don't know, do as you wish :o9 --[[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']]Summon Me 22:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Magical Hybrids Category Another user added the category Magical Hybrids to an article and Buffymybasset removed it, I think it is a good category that should be added, there are at least a dozen characters who fall under the category, hence it should be added. it is a good classification category. People like Simon Marks are categorized as Witch, Whitelighter, Mortal. He is a Magical Hybrid, it is a better category to use for him as well as for other characters. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:44, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : Ok --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Blocking HalliwellManor Once again, the user (upon being back less than a few hours) has started drama. Having permission from the Wikia staff to continue his block, as Admin, I went ahead and used this. He has done nothing but belittle, berate and tease the users here, and now he wants back. . .I do not see this Wiki moving forward with him around. I know you understand, I just wanted to shoot a message out. I will take the brunt of his hate, if it keeps our other users drama free. 19:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm completely agree with Buffy! --Shanebeckam 20:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) FYI- HalliwellManor attempted to edit again under Wikia contributor, however he was autoblocked by Wikia. :Yeah, the Wiki Staff email me back too and said it's alright. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, I could not agree more (: --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) gifs I LOVE the gifs you put on your page! Do you add them to the episode pages also? :) 15:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Email me a how-to! Mine don't come out as good.. do you use Sony Vegas? 02:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) GIF with Text I finally made a GIF with text. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :No actually, this movie doesn't have them yet, I done it on Photoscape. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) My Bday. and Quotes! Thank ya Thank ya!! :) YAY! So glad she could fix it for us! They are so great at the staff!!! And yeah... I noticed that one sentence quotes that are shorter do best in the box. Send me over some more ideas, or I can tweak with the longer ones again! :) 14:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I noticed single person quotes.. one sentence.. usually fits best in that box. Buttt.. we hit a snag... the coding for template quote has to be adjusted... but when we did, it messed up the quotes on the character pages. Soooo.. I'm working with the coding now. If we can't get it work, we will just nix the idea for now.. :) 16:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I do too :) I'll work on it Monday :) 18:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) hey! UGH, Please check this person IP address (EdgeOfGlory77) against HalliwellManors. Thanks :)-- 16:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on it :) Check email too 17:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Block Oh. Ok. Thanks. Left4Deadseries FAN 19:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Problems with the pages Hi umm well I don´t know if you have checked but in thr telekinetic orbing page I added something about Advanced Telekinetic Orbing, I have make questions about if this power exist and no one has answer me, so I don´t know if I can make a page about ATO.I think that if Advanded Telekinesis exist there also ATO so please tell me if I can make my first page on this wiki about this power. Ok. I also have problems with voting I don't know exactly how to do it. Can you help me, please?Peter Halliwell 05:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Orientation for Galleries I actually spoke to the Wiki Staff about them not so long ago and they told me they're trying to return them back to normal. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was confused when it all happened, cause that whole size thing we had for the episode stills, was used on every episode article, and most of the Actor Galleries, and I really didn't want to go through all of the episodes changing the galleries. When I sent the email, they replied back with this; :Hi Andrew, Thank you for sending the additional page URL with the messed up gallery - it actually really helped. That one had an older image with the same problem which is how I finally understood what you had been trying to tell me; all of the problem images from the other page were very new and thus couldn't have changed how they displayed as you described, which was confusing me. Some changes we made to the underlying wiki code last week appear to have changed how galleries handle large images; the images should be scaled down and cropped to fit into the space, but the cropping is broken. The result of no cropping is images which are scaled down until they are too small for the space and have the blue bars you reported. We have filed a bug ticket for our technical team to look at fixing the cropping so the galleries will display as they did before last week. I appreciate your patience, and I apologize that it took me so long to understand the problem. best, Wendy --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm going to email them tomorrow, and ask how everything is going with it. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thank-you :) I was doing my Leo one, but I eventually decided to move onto Billie and I've been working on it ever since, I've actually done a lot for a couple days work if I don't say myself. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm home alone for like six days, so I'll probably spend that time, just sitting in my room eating and most likely, being on here and watching TV. I have no life, I swear. D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well your summer is different to my summer, and Summer here is December, so..then. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well we don't have that either. From January to December, the holidays we have from school are just two weeks. Then from like 19th of Dec to Jan 29th is basically the longest one we have. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:48, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, we you finish your summer vacation, and when you go back to school, are you in the next grade thingy? I don't know what you call it over there but like Grade 7, Grade 8 etc? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Images I'm still going to use that other site I told you about not that long ago, that one has scans from the comic's as well xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 21:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Video Hey Khan, I watched your AHBL video and remembered I wanted to show you the one I did, also for Prue's Anniversary, check it out, please: [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']]Summon Me 22:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) thumb|| Charmed Awards Hey Khan. I know I haven't been editing lately, but I thought maybe we could do a Charmed Awards thing, like other wikis are doing. I could be in charge of it if you want. If you're alright with the awards, do you want me to make a blog where people can make nominations for like best character, best witch, etc..? Shanebeckam 19:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Badges Yes, however they can only be done via a category. So like you can make a badge for editing on pages that have the "Witch" category in it, etc. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :You go here, on the side with the information, scroll down and there will be a box, write in the category, press create track and then when it comes up with the others, just press 'enable' Main Paige :I done everything last night, the winners are on the main page, and the new nominations are up. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) JohnyHalliwell Before, I thought JohnnyHalliwell actually contributed something to the Wiki as an unregistered user, but I just noticed I was very wrong about him, he reverts edits even when they're right. Like on the Dead Man Dating/Script. The first part of it was actually a bit of Thank You For Not Morphing/Script and he keeps changing it back to it, while I change it to how it's suppose to be, he's getting on my last nerve -___- And by the way, I read your email about a user on Wikia, and I'll keep a eye out for him/her. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :All I do now with him, is basically block him when he reverts a edit which is right. How'd you find out about him? D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, there was also this other user, like M.e.e.p.s.h.e.e.p" or something, who was vandalized and upload all these..well freaky and bloody photos onto the Glee Wiki and the Sonic Wiki, I think he done the same here, but Buffy deleted the photo before anyone could see it. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Lucky no one saw it also, cause I saw things people said about him on the Glee Wiki and what he uploaded and people were freaking out xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It was basically mashed up body parts, it wasn't pretty >.< Oh and by the way, I uploaded another "test video" for a opening for Charmed, can you watch it and comment? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Yes it is x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Xmen... That does look pretty good! I love summer flicks! Thor, Xmen, The Avengers, Capt. America, Cowboys and Aliens, Conan... sooo many good ones!!! :) 20:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) OHH, and Harry Potter.. DUHH lol 20:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Check your email :) And yeah, I love our movies! :D 20:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Me too! :D 20:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Emotion Pic No offense Khan, but what I see on that close-up are just flowers, not the red sparks that represent emotions. --Dyego Halliwell // Administrator - (talk page) - - (sandbox) 21:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) GALERRY OK A: I love the Scream/Charmed picture and B: I did say this before but I didnt get an awnser. Do you think that having a gallery with every page from the comics would be good. Left4Deadseries FAN 20:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I couldn't let such a great picture go to waste. I dont have any of the pages either. I've tried finding them online but it only says the plot. Left4Deadseries FAN 11:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think it's a good idea, it would take way to long and it'll probably spoiler users if they haven't read the comment yet. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Oreintation The orrention thingy is fixed. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yes they did, now I want them to fix the image problems, when I upload another avatar, it stays the previous one and I replied before. I really haven't been that active lately sorry, I had things going on >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I tried to change mine like nearly a month ago, and it's still the same -.- And yeah, everything is fine now xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Empathy Khan I don't undertsand. What are you doing about the fact that they joined two pages. You yourself said it was against the rule. What is going on, are you going to leave it like this? Have you taken a look at how Messed Up the Empathy page is. I tried to fix it and did the best I could, but it's still looks bad. Answer Please we deserve this. (No one answer but Khan. This is a request for action).Superlana 20:16, June 13, 2011 (UTC) With all this debate about new powers or advancements i wanted to know if maybe we should post some criterias to differentiate them to avoid confusion. I think it should be based on: *The show, comic, or Paul. *Power description *The effect it produce.Kt111 05:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC)